Casa de cartas
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Yugi esconde sus sentimientos hacia Yami con mentiras. Pero fingir que todo esta bien no ayuda mucho... es tan fragil como una casa de cartas... OneShot


**Casa de cartas**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece… ni la canción House of Cards de Madina Lake, ok??? Ya lo dije! Pero este fic salió todito de mi mente, asi que la idea si es mia!! Jaja!!**

**Bueno, al fic!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una noche serena, de hermosa luna llena. Las calles de Domino estaban casi vacías, solo contadas personas caminaban por el lugar. Pero en cierta casa-tienda, un pequeño joven, como ya era costumbre, estaba encerrado en su habitación… llorando en silencio…

Un joven de cabello tricolor y grandes ojos amatista estaba acostado en la cama. Sus pequeñas manos agarraban con asombrosa fuerza las sábanas que en ese momento le cubrían su frágil cuerpo.

**It's late at night the worlds asleep(Es tarde en la noche, el mundo duerme)**

**And I'm trying not to think(E intento no pensar)**

Su mente permanecía en blanco, con el único propósito de olvidar el dolor que en su mente y corazón sentía.

Todas las noches era lo mismo; terminaba llorando como un perfecto inútil. El insomnio era casi insoportable… parecía que su alma no le permitía gozar del placer del descanso y del sueño.

A veces la negación de su mente al descanso nocturno le llevaba a tomar pastillas para domir… patético desde su punto de vista.

**I take some pills cuz my mind bleeds(Tomo unas pastillas porque mi mente sangra)**

**I'm thinking what is wrong with me(Pienso qué está mal en mí)**

Y… por qué sufría? Era simple, por una persona… una persona común y corriente… pero una persona especial para él.

Maldición, por qué tenía que haberlo conocido? De no ser así no estaría sufriendo en ese momento. Todo era su culpa… pero… no podía odiarlo, no a él…

No a_ Yami…_

Su corazón pareció encogerse al escuchar ese nombre. Un grupo pequeño y disimulado de lágrimas tormentosas bajó de sus ojos.

Deseaba desaparecer… o simplemente pertenecer a otra realidad… porque esta lo estaba matando, lenta y dolorosamente.

El pobre chico moría en silencio… su corazón rompiéndose en miles de piezas.

Su alma se partía en dos… al tener que afrontar la horrible realidad todos los días de su vida.

Era obvio que el joven estaba deprimido.

Pero claro… no olvidemos su nombre, _Yugi_… un chico de 17 años.

**Because the only thing I know(Porque lo único que sé)**

**About honesty (Sobre honestidad)**

Su corazón herido tenía que fingir todos los días, todos los malditos días; y más específico… a cada segundo, minuto… y hora.

_-Seguro que estás bien aibou? Te noto un poco… diferente-_

_-Jaja no, como crees? Estoy bien mou hitori no boku!-_

_-Hmmm…-_

_-Enserio… es decir, diferente? Si soy el mismo, acaso no ves? Jejeje…-_

**Is every lie I told(Son todas las mentiras que dije)**

_-Bueno… si tú lo dices… supongo entonces que solo es mi imaginación-_

**  
That you believed(Que tú creíste)**

-"No Yami… no estoy bien… nunca lo he estado"- se dijo, recordando la pregunta de su otro yo horas atrás. Jaja bien? No, él no estaba bien… no se sentía bien… no pensaba bien.

Lo único que parecía estar bien… eran sus mentiras…

Cada respuesta que le había dado a Yami, cada acción… eran falsas…

Pero no podía decir la verdad… no, jamás… si la decía sabía muy bien que pasaría. Era lo peor que podría hacer, sería su peor pesadilla.

Si decía la verdad… Yami se alejaría…

**I'm afraid, To be alone (Tengo miedo, de estar solo)**

**  
I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out(Tengo miedo, de que algún día te des cuenta)**

Era mejor llorar todas las noches y pretender luego que todo estaba en orden.

Era mil veces mejor que perder a Yami.

Recordaba el día en el que lo había conocido… aquel día en el que completó el Rompecabezas.

En ese entonces jamás pensó que la sorpresa y el miedo que sentía hacia ese ser del artefacto dorado se convertirían en una hermosa amistad.

Pero lo que nunca se imaginó sería que ese sentimiento de cariño pasaría a otro nivel más alto… y se transformaría en… amor.

**And you'll be amazed (Y te asombrarías)**

**  
At the secrets I keep (De los secretos que guardo)**

Si, estaba enamorado de Yami... no podía evitarlo… su personalidad competitiva… su perseverancia… Ra, su físico también! Todo en él era perfecto.

Pero claro, ese era un secreto que solo compartiría consigo mismo.

Y debido a eso… había tenido que inventar mentiras y pretender ser alguien que no era y sentir algo que él en realidad no sentía…

Porque amistad ya no… ya no sentía eso hacia su Yami.

Pero… mentir no estaba mal…

**You'll be amazed (Te asombrarías)**

**  
At my mouth full of lies (De mi boca llena de mentiras)**

Pero claro, sus mentiras tenían consecuencias y una de ellas era llorar todas las noches. Llorar por ese amor que no tendría, por esos brazos que nunca lo abrazarían sino con cariño y amistad… no con amor y con pasión…

Ra… amistad… como odiaba esa palabra.

Pero amistad era lo único que podía caber en su mente… a veces para calmar el dolor se repetía a sí mismo que no era amor lo que sentía.

**I'm too afraid to come clean (Tengo mucho miedo de admitirlo)**

**  
My life's still free in the house of cards(Mi vida sigue libre en la casa de cartas)**

Aun así, tarde o temprano se cansaría de intentar engañar a su mente, poniéndole nombres que no coincidían con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Abrazó tembloroso la almohada, deseando que solo por un momento, el inanimado objeto se convirtiera en el ser que amaba. Pero claro, la almohada no era mágica, solo podía desear, nada más eso.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Sentía como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran su ya herido corazón.

Soltó ríos de lágrimas al fin, al no poder contenerlas más…

Su llanto fue silencioso… demasiado silencioso…

Ni siquiera tenía el valor de ver a Yami a los ojos. No podía mentir viendo esa joyas carmesí… sabía que si las miraba, confesaría todo de inmediato…

**Now I can't look you in your eye's (Ahora no puedo verte a los ojos)**

**  
Because the guilt is killing me (Porque la culpa me está matando)**

**  
I try disconnect my heart again (Intento desconectar mi corazón de nuevo)**

**  
Just so I can breathe (Solo para poder respirar)**

Quería olvidarse del mundo… quería sentirse vivo de nuevo…

Por qué todo no podía ser como antes?

**I wanna be myself again (Quiero ser yo de nuevo)**

**  
But I just can't coz…(Pero no puedo porque…)**

**I'm afraid, To be alone (Tengo miedo, de estar solo)**

Deseaba que el tiempo retrocediera de nuevo… quien sabe… podría hacer algo para arreglar su futuro.

Solo quería dejar de sufrir…

-Te amo Yami- susurró para sí, estando seguro que nadie más que él mismo escucharía esas palabras.

Soltó su almohada y cerró sus ojos; ahora solo quería dormir… ya había derramado muchas lágrimas esa noche… tenía que dejar algunas para el día siguiente.

Pero el sueño no llegó…

Suspiró involuntariamente… tendría que usar su salida de emergencia…

Poco tiempo atrás había encontrado un método para terminar temporalmente con el dolor… no era lo mejor, eso lo sabía bien… pero qué importaba? Nadie se daría cuenta.

Sacó la navaja que guardaba en la mesita de noche. Volvió a suspirar, de verdad no quería hacerlo… pero no tenía opción.

Acostó el objeto contra su muñeca y sin compasión alguna ejerció fuerte presión.

La sangre salió en cantidades considerables mientras que su dueño soltaba un suspiro de dolor.

Siguió provocándose dolor por algunos minutos… hasta que ambas muñecas quedaron ensangrentadas.

Esta era la única medicina que había logrado encontrar…

**It's such a shame what I've become (Es una gran pena en lo que me he convertido)**

**  
After years of breaking down (Después de años de caer)**

Cuando hubo terminado cubrió las heridas con vendas que también guardaba en la mesita al lado de su cama. Solo las cubrió, sin preocuparse por limpiarlas siquiera.

De por sí… ya tenía sueño.

Se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

El dolor en su corazón seguía ahí pero ahora lo tenía ocupado el dolor en sus muñecas.

-"Yami… te amo… te amo… te amo"- repitió esto durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin quedó dormido.

Pero el tiempo a nadie espera… y el reloj lo siguió con obediencia.

Rápidamente, terminó la noche… y llegó el sol.

Para desgracia de Yugi… un nuevo día comenzaba.

_Bip, bip, bip! _El sonido del despertador lo levantó. Apenas podía abrir sus ojos… supuso que deberían estar hinchados por haber dejado pasar tantas gotas de agua la noche anterior.

De pronto escuchó ruidos en la sala. Suspiró, saliendo de su cama.

Debía enfrentarse al nuevo día…

**My whole life has come undone (Mi vida se ha hecho incompleta)**

**Cuz I'm trying to fake it all (Porque intento fingirlo todo)**

Salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras en silencio. Su objetivo era llegar a la cocina y desayunar como de costumbre. Luego, cuando Yami estuviera distraído, iría al baño y vomitaría todo lo había dejado entrar a su estómago…

Llegó a la sala, pero un ruido lo detuvo.

-Te amo- escuchó que decían. Sintió las ganas de llorar amenazarle. Con un dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, se dio la vuelta… Y ahí estaban, Tea y Yami.

-Mi niña preciosa…- dijo Yami, sonriéndole con ternura a la castaña.

El corazón de Yugi estalló en mil pedazos al escuchar a Yami dedicarle tan dulces palabras a la chica.

Él sabía que Yami amaba a Tea y que ambos eran pareja… y eso… eso precisamente era lo que lo obligaba a callar…

**And I know that you love someone (Y sé que amas a alguien)**

-"Yami… solo quiero que seas feliz… aunque con tus acciones me destroces lentamente… te amo"- se dijo el pequeño, llorando con nunca, escondido en el rincón más lejano de la sala.

**But that someone isn't me (Pero ese alguien no soy yo)**

Con la espalda recostada a la pared, se fue dejando caer, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo… como deseaba ser Tea en ese momento.

Tocó su pecho, al sentir un dolor insoportable inundarlo.

Miró a ambos jóvenes, los cuales estaban envueltos en un tierno beso.

**Isn't me (No soy yo)**

-"Me estás destrozando Yami… y algún día sé que acabarás matándome…"- se dijo, intentando perderse en su tristeza y depresión… los cuales al parecer, eran sus únicos amores…

**----Ehh fin… creo o.O----**

Magi: Ahh que hermoso final!!! Jeje, creo que lo voy a dejar como un oneshot… porque tengo que terminar los demás fics… esto simplemente fue una inspiración de momento… Y vaya tremenda inspiración!! xD Jaja solo duré 20 minutos escribiendo esto… wow es un record!!

Y qué les parece!! Volví!!!!!!!!! Eso es bueno………… creo…………… o no es bueno??... T.T ashh ya me confundí!

Y no me culpen por este fic… porque no lo hubiera escrito sino fuera por un amigo que me dijo que escuchara una canción… seh "una canción" es la canción que usé en este fic (LA CANCION NO ME PERTENECE!!!) Así que le echan la culpa a él por el horrible final, ok? Aunque… yo fui la que lo escribió… no, no, la culpa es de él y ya!!! Mwahahaha!!

Bueno, me voy ya… es tarde!

Dejen reviews, si? Para saber que no me han olvidado!!

Chau!


End file.
